The Return of Anubis
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A month after Yugi defeated Anubis, Bakura's out and looking for a chance at the palace life again, but something much worse escaped with him... Anubis!
1. Another Egyptian Night

Well, here it is! The sequel to Yugi Moto!

Disclaimer: The Return of Jafar belongs to Disney, and Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, Funimation, and 4Kids. I'm just a fan.

* * *

**The Return of Anubis**

Chapter 1: Another Egyptian Night

We waited eagerly for Shadi to continue, but first he sold a jeweled flower to a man, so we waited patiently.

"Now," Shadi said. "The next part of the story. A month or two after Yugi outwitted Anubis, a group of horsemen rode through the night…"

* * *

_Follow me to a place,_

_Where incredible feats,_

_Are routine every hour or so._

_Where enchantment runs rampant_

_And wild in the streets!_

_Open sesame! Here we go!_

_Egyptian Nights! _

_Like Egyptian days!_

_They tease and excite!_

_Take off and take flight!_

_They shock and amaze!_

_Egyptian Nights! _

_Like Egyptian moons!_

_A fool off his guard,_

_Could fall and fall hard!_

_Out there on the dunes!_

The horsemen rode to their hideout in a flat mountain range within a day's ride from the city of Agrabah.

_Pack your shield!_

_Pack your sword!_

_You won't ever get bored!_

_Thought get beaten,_

_Or gourd, you might._

_Come on down._

_Stop on by._

_Hop a carpet and fly,_

_To another Egyptian night!_

_Egyptian night!!_

The horsemen rode to their encampment in the cave and dropped their ill-gotten gold.

"This night has been quite rewarding." A man with a mustache said.

"We have never stolen so much!" Another man said. "No thanks to our leader."

They turned to a boy of about 15, who was still the size of a twelve year old. He had brown hair with a purple streak in the center, and he wore a red hat that covered the top of his head with the initial, RR on the front. The boy had gotten his hand stuck inside a jewel encrusted water jug. His name was Rex Raptor, and how he got his current position as leader was a mystery to everyone present. Rex eventually wrenched himself free, but he broke the jug in the process as his men looked at him angrily.

"Hey, it only looked expensive!" Rex said. Rex then opened a small box and smirked. "Is this a haul what my band of desert skunks!" Rex then pulled out a flower made of jewels, with a ruby for the flower's bloom.

"How is it you get the jeweled flower Rex?" One of Rex's men asked.

"Well this is my bonus for being the leader." Rex said with a smirk. "This, and that, and that are my leader bonus!" Rex pointed at almost every treasure chest in the place.

"And what is our reward?!" The man asked angrily.

"Here you go." Rex said as he handed the man a small bag of gold. "Good work, guys."

Suddenly, they saw that the chest was moving on its own.

"The chest! It moves!" The men shouted. "What's moving it?!!"

"AHHH!!!" Rex screamed. "Ghosts!!"

Eventually, one of the men tripped over a wire that pulled out a sixteen-year-old boy with dirty-blonde hair named Joey Wheeler.

"Uh… Hi." Joey said nervously, as Rex grabbed him.

"You over-grown brat!" Rex said angrily.

"Put him down Rex!!" A voice called out, and a boy jumped down. He was about as tall as Rex, and he had black hair in the shape of a star with magenta tips and blonde bangs. Also another boy with brown hair jumped down, and Joey wrenched himself free as the three boys starred at Rex with a smile on each face.

"Who are you?" Rex asked.

"My friends call my, Yug." Yugi said with a smile. "But _you_ can call me, Yugi."

"Oh, hurt him!" Rex shouted angrily, and all of Rex's men pulled out their swords.

They ran at Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, but when they jumped on them, and the dust cleared, they weren't there.

"Where'd they go?!" Rex asked to no one in particular.

"There!" One of the men called out. "He has our loot!"

"Don't let him get away!!" Rex screamed.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan ran through Rex's men, and they easily handled all of them.

Yugi then cut a rope with a fallen sword, and he, Joey, and Tristan flew up into the air, and when they were about to descend, Rex and his men held up their swords, but just then a man in an odd purple outfit appeared on a flying, glowing, circle, thing, and the boys landed on it.

"That was cutting it kind of close." Tristan said to the man.

"Sorry." The man said with a smirk. The boys then put the bags down, and they flew towards the doors as Rex recognized the creature.

"A Dark Magician?" Rex said as he blinked. He then grabbed one of his men and shook him. "They've got a Dark Magician!!"

"Nice catch, Mahad." Yugi said as Mahad smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Joey said as he looked around at the men. "Take that, ya freaky thief guys!!"

"Pardon me." Tristan said as he pulled off the belts of one of the men during a dive, and he spun into the rest of the guards and knocked them down, accidentally inventing bowling.

"We're almost there!" Joey called out as they reached the door. They flew down again, and Yugi grabbed the last treasure chest as Rex grabbed onto the circle.

"Come back here with the stuff I stole!" He shouted.

Joey then took a look at him and plucked the jeweled flower from his vest.

"Hey, that's mine!" Rex shouted, accidentally letting go and falling to the ground.

"Next stop, Agrabah!" Yugi said with a smile as they flew out the doors and to the city that Rex had been banished from since before his birth.

"Oh man." Rex whined. It hadn't been his night.

* * *

Well, that was fun, but what's it have to do with… Well, anything?


	2. I'm Looking Out for Me

Chapter Two: I'm Looking Out for Me

In the dessert, several miles away from Agrabah, Bakura freed himself from the sand and coughed for several minutes. As he wasn't actually imprisoned by the Pyramid, Anubis was able to get him out, but Anubis was trapped in the Pyramid until Bakura called him out, and Bakura had the Pyramid around his neck to make sure he didn't lose it.

"Finally!" He groaned as he spit out sand and knocked some sand out of his ears. "I've got sand in places I never knew human beings had."

"Spare me your grumbling Bakura!" Anubis said from the Pyramid of Light. "Are we out yet?"

"'Are we out yet?'" Bakura mimicked as he pulled the Pyramid off for a few seconds and plopped it on the ground to take a breath. "'Are we out yet?' Yes we're out, no thanks to you! If it weren't for me, we'd be trapped down in that cave forever."

"Bakura!" Anubis shouted, and Bakura was flung into a sand dune as the Pyramid glowed bright blue. "You will now release me, so that I can have my revenge."

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura said as he wiped sand off of his cloak. "When I'm good and ready."

"Do as I say you worthless brat!" Anubis shouted as the Pyramid glowed even brighter.

"Worthless, huh?" Bakura smirked as he walked to the Pyramid. "Well you're nothing without me."

"What?" Anubis said angrily.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me!" Bakura said as he paced around the Pyramid. "Who does all the work? Me!"

"If it weren't for me, you'd be in the palace dungeons!" Anubis shouted out. "Calling out, 'Please sir! It was just a blooming piece of bread!'"

Bakura felt his anger rise. He knew very well what Anubis was talking about. When he was eight, he had stolen an unattended piece of bread from Anubis as he walked around Agrabah, but instead of having him sent off to the dungeons, minus his right hand, Anubis had taken him in as his servant, and it wasn't exactly the most enjoyable part of his life. Bakura had had enough!

_That's it! I've had it!_

_I hate to be dramatic,_

_But it's time for me to say adue!_

_Terrific! Fine!_

_I'm drawing a line, _

_before I wind up in another stew!_

Bakura then picked the Pyramid up by the rope and held it over a well.

_I was a fool to let you run the show!_

_I'm cutting you lose pal! _

_Look out below!_

_Arrividerchi! C'est la vie!_

_Hope all goes well!_

_I'm looking out for me!_

Bakura dropped the Pyramid of Light into the well, and he was able to find a camel and ride him to Agrabah. He smirked to himself.

"Ah, Agrabah." He said to himself. "A juicy golden goose ready for plucking, and I'm the one holding the tweezers. I'll be running this town inside of a week." The camel looked at him as Bakura jumped off, and Bakura could tell that the stupid equine didn't believe he could do it.

"What's your problem, liver-lips!" Bakura shouted. "You don't think I can do it?"

Bakura walked off and snuck away an occupied guard's sack of gold.

_Okay! I'm little._

_Been playing second fiddle,_

_And I don't get no respect._

_I turn the other cheek,_

_But a busted beak,_

_Is the only thanks that I get!_

_I never found a friend that I could trust!_

_They promise caviar, _

_And leave me eating dust!_

_That's some reward for loyalty!_

_From here on in, I'm looking out for me!_

Bakura then swiped a bunch of grapes and a few trinkets from a jeweler's. Growing up as a thief helped him survive, and get some really nice things. He'd been doing just fine before he ran into Anubis, so all he needed to do now was find a way to get into the palace, and he'd be set.

_Oh, I don't need anyone else._

_I'll never fail._

_I'll cover my own tail._

_I can take care of myself!_

Bakura leaned by a wall and ate the last of the grapes as he smirked at the confusion and hid the jewels in his cloak.

_You know it doesn't pay,_

_To give a hoot!_

_I'm giving all my heart!_

_What do I get?_

_The boot!_

_I'm through with that!_

_I'm finally free!_

_From here on in,_

_I'm looking out for me!_

Bakura walked as close to the palace as he could and looked at it as he thought of when he lived there. He thought Anubis was a power-hungry fool for trying to take over the city when he'd already gained an easy life with very respectable control over the guards, not to mention Sultan Shimon. All he needed to do was get inside and find a nice comfy seat by the ear of someone else that was close to Shimon, and he'd easily be back on top.

* * *

Wow. Bakura's certainly resourceful, huh? New poll's coming up, so keep an eye opened.


	3. A New Friend?

Chapter 3: A New Friend?

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan returned to Agrabah on Mahad's circle, and Joey starred at one of the bags of jewels and made a grab for them when Yugi grabbed it instead.

"Nyeh?" Joey asked as Yugi took a handful of gold out and through it into the street like he was still Prince Atli Ababwa. "HEY!" Joey called out.

"Joey," Yugi said calmly.

"What?" Joey asked.

"We're not the ones who need this money." Yugi said, and Joey smiled and nodded.

He and Yugi then both threw down coins as Tristan went teary. He watched as an old man ended up with a golden, jewel-encrusted scepter. He also saw as Yugi and Joey tossed a relatively large chunk of coins on the ground in front of a mother with a young boy and girl and a baby, which she was carrying. Tristan managed to hear the woman say, "It's a miracle."

Tristan stared at a small emerald and flicked it off of the circle.

"Ah well." Tristan said dejectedly.

"Don't worry guys." Yugi said as he pulled out the flower Joey took from Rex Raptor. "I'm not throwing away everything."

"Yes!" Tristan said excitedly while Joey smirked.

"This is for Tea." Yugi said as he put the flower back in his jacket.

"No!" Tristan said angrily as Joey still smirked.

"Can I grab somethin' for Mai?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

Joey then grabbed a small bird statue made of gold, with ruby eyes.

"Just da thing for her birthday." Joey said as he pocketed the bird.

They arrived at the palace and landed at Tea's balcony as they stepped down, and Mala growled angrily.

"Easy, Mala." Yugi said nervously. "You know me. It's me, Yugi."

Mala jumped on top of Yugi and licked his cheek like a playful puppy.

"Okay, Mala. Okay." Yugi chuckled as Mala got off of him. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Maybe she would have been better off staying a baby." Mahad said jokingly when Mala caught sight of Tristan.

"Uh-oh." Tristan gulped.

"So guys, how do I look?" Yugi asked as he stood erect, and everyone starred at him when they heard Tea's voice.

"I think you look fine." Tea said as she walked to Yugi.

"Tea!" Yugi said with a smile.

"Where were you?" Tea asked as she walked up. "I missed you."

"I had to pick up a few things." Yugi said as he pulled out the jewel flower. "This is for you."

"Oh Yugi, I love it!" Tea said with a smile as she took it. Tea then kissed Yugi and walked to her room to put the flower somewhere special. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Oh no, it was a steal." Yugi said as he winked at Joey who smiled back and went in to look for Mai. Yugi walked into Tea's room as he set the flower in a vase.

"Daddy wants you to join him for dinner tonight." Tea said with a smile. "He's going to make a royal announcement."

"And he wants me there?" Yugi asked nervously.

"It's about you." Tea said as she continued to smile.

"Am I in trouble?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that it's a dinner you don't want to miss." Tea said slyly.

"Tea, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I promised Daddy I wouldn't spoil the surprise." Tea said as she continued to smile and wrapped her arms around Yugi. "You've made quite an impression with him."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Yugi asked as Tea laughed.

"Of course not." Tea said as she smiled warmly. "You defeated Anubis, saved Agrabah, and rescued a princess. Yugi, you're a hero."

"Well I guess so." Yugi said as he blushed. "That's me. Ready for anything."

"Help!" Tristan said as he clawed into the room while Mala grabbed him by her tentacles and pulled him out to the balcony.

"Grab him!" Yugi said, and he and Tea pulled Tristan free while Mala pouted.

"Mala, that's a no-no." Tea said as if Mala was still a baby Harpie.

"Come on." Yugi said with a smile. "Let's get Joey and dress up for dinner."

()()()

Bakura was slumping against a shadowed part of the outer wall protecting the palace from intruders.

"It seems like just yesterday." Bakura said with a sneer. "And I was his right hand man, but then he had to go and screw things up. Now I'm stuck out here looking in. I've got to find a way back into the palace and find a nice spot of power."

Bakura then heard a trumpet and hid deeper in the shadows as Yugi came out with Tristan and Joey. Yugi was dressed in the outfit he wore when he was pretending to be a prince, and Bakura blinked and became even angrier.

"Well guys, should we take a stroll around Agrabah and see how everyone's doing?" Yugi asked.

"Indubidabably… Indaba… Sure." Joey said with a smile.

"We've gotta remember to thank Tea for these new duds." Tristan said. Bakura saw that he and Joey were dressed in long sleeved tunics with pants.

"We've got time for a little stroll before dinner with the sultan." Yugi said as he and his friends walked out.

"The street rat's living in the palace now?" Bakura whispered angrily. "Oh that's it! All reports are in! Life's officially unfair!" Bakura's eyes then widened as a plan formed in his twisted mind. "Wait a moment, this is perfect. That kid's my ticket back into power."

Bakura ran ahead of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan through several alleyways and arrived a block or two in front of him. He then covered himself in dirt and pulled one of his arms out of his cloak.

"I'll just get Yugi on my side with a sympathy act, and Joey and Tristan will follow. Then I'll be back in the palace before I can say, 'Easy street.'"

As Yugi, Joey, and Tristan arrived, Bakura crawled to them.

"Yugi…" Bakura said in his polite voice, as a way to gain some extra sympathy. "Finally… Got free… Of… Anubis…"

"Bakura!" Yugi said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are you?" Bakura said in another attempt at sympathy. "It's getting dark. Hold me."

Bakura then looked up and barely survived getting strangled by Joey and Tristan.

"Hey, I meant the gentle kind of holding!" Bakura shouted as the three boys advanced after him.

"You're not fooling anyone!" Yugi said angrily.

"Wait, I'm serious!" Bakura said quickly. "I was under Anubis' power! He mesmerized me with the Rod of Light! You know, just like Sultan Shimon!"

The lie didn't help, and the boys continued chasing after Bakura.

"You traitor!" Yugi called out when all four of them ended up in front of a boy Bakura had heard about, and he rubbed his head. Just what he needed. Running into Rex Raptor and the men he somehow got control of.

"You look familiar." Rex said as he rubbed his chin.

"It's Yugi." Rex's men said dully.

"Where?" Rex said nervously. "It is? Uh… I knew that!" Rex then pointed at Yugi. "Hurt him a lot! Hurt him, and his three friends!"

"Oh blooming heck." Bakura muttered as he and Yugi and his friends ran in separate directions. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan ended up in a corner, but Yugi elbowed a stack of barrels, and two of them ended up on two of Rex's men.

"Nice shot, Yug!" Joey said as he gave Yugi the thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Bakura ran into one of Rex's men, and he pulled out a sword.

"Treacherous brat!" The man said.

"Look, I'm not with them!" Bakura said as he dodged the sword and tripped him with a foot to the ankle.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan then grabbed a few staffs and used them to beat up the thugs.

"Joey, Tristan!" Bakura called out as he grabbed their shirts. "You've gotta help me! They're after- A fish?"

Rex had arrived in front of the three, and tried to hit them with a fish, which they easily dodged and Tristan just blinked.

"Seriously?" Tristan asked. "A fish?"

"Shut up!" Rex said.

Rex then charged at the boys, and Tristan and Joey ran off as Bakura ended up getting smashed into a cart with Rex.

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were by this time pushed into a corner.

Meanwhile, Bakura pulled his head out of a ruined watermelon and spit out all the seeds. "That's it, now I'm mad!" He then grabbed Rex, which was exceptionally easy since he was bigger, and stronger than him. "I'll teach you to mess with me, Rex Raptor."

"Uh-oh." Rex whimpered. Bakura then tossed Rex into his men, just as they were about to cut Yugi and his friends into pieces, and they ended up in a cart full of eggs.

"There's more where that came from, Rex!" Bakura shouted, and as Rex and his men began to get back up, the merchant arrived.

"My eggs! This is horrible! Who will pay for them?"

"Ah, shut up!" Rex said.

"Guards!" The merchant called out, and Seto arrived with Shada.

"What's the problem here?" Seto asked as he walked up.

"It's that thief, Rex Raptor." Shada said as he and Seto drew their swords.

Before they could act, one of Rex's men drove off in the cart.

"Jerks." Bakura said as he picked up a fallen onion and ate it.

"Uh… Thanks for your help." Yugi said with a smile as Joey and Tristan's mouths fell completely open. "You saved my life."

"I did?" Bakura asked, and then he smirked as he realized what he could do to get back in the palace. "Uh, right! Yeah of course I saved you, it's my nature. I'm always rescuing things. Cats, babies, buys like you. All the time."

Joey and Tristan then grabbed Bakura.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bakura shouted. "Is this any way to treat your rescuer? You owe me, Yugi! I saved your life!"

"Guys, let him go." Yugi said, and Bakura wrenched himself from their weakened grip. "He's right. I do owe him." Bakura smirked until he heard what Yugi said next. "I'll make sure the sultan gives him a fair trial.

"WHAT?" Bakura asked as his eyes widened in panic.

* * *

Well that was fun.


	4. Nothing in the World Quite Like a Friend

Chapter 4: Nothing in the World Quite Like a Friend

Bakura was put in a green house while Yugi locked the door.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Yugi said with a smile. "Soften him up a little."

"Are you kidding?" Bakura said angrily. "He hates me! And what about the princess?"

"No problem." Yugi said with a smile. "I just have to make sure that Tea doesn't see you, until I've gotten her prepared."

"Got me prepared for what?" Tea asked as she arrived, and Yugi, Joey, and Tristan huddled together to hide Bakura from view.

"Prepared for the… Uh…" Yugi said nervously. "For the stain Joey got on the brand new vest you gave him."

"Hey!" Joey said, but Yugi quickly elbowed Joey in the stomach.

"I don't see a stain." Tea said as she looked at Joey's vest.

"Oh, well, no problem then." Yugi said as he pushed Tea forward. "Off to dinner. I can't wait for that surprise."

"Is something wrong?" Tea asked.

"No!" Yugi said quickly. "No, everything's fine."

"You wouldn't be hiding anything, would you?" Tea asked Yugi suspiciously. "Anymore, secrets?"

"Secrets?" Yugi said nervously. He remembered how had lied to Tea, repeatedly, about who he was and where he came from when he first arrived at the palace as Prince Atli. "Of course not." Yugi said more surely. Then he held her hands in his. "I almost lost you once that way. I'll never make that mistake again."

Suddenly, a large rumbling occurred.

"What?" Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan said at the same time.

Suddenly, a whirlpool appeared in a small pond that fed the garden, and it then reversed, so that the whirlpool was now above ground. Suddenly, it turned into a tidal wave, and a man was riding a board on it. He had hair like Yugi's and the same color eyes, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue pants and black shoes. He was carrying two familiar suitcases, and Yugi smiled to see one of his closest friends again.

Yami jumped down and set his luggage down.

"He's big, and he has multi-colored hair!" Yami said, as his old blue jacket appeared on him again as he pulled it from out of nowhere. "He's back!"

"Yami!" Yugi called out as he and Tea hugged him.

"You came back!" Tea called out as well.

"Oh, ah, ooh!" Yami called out as he turned red all over. "Watch the sunburn!"

They backed away when Yami turned back to normal and smiled.

"Kidding." He said. He then walked between Yugi and Tea. "Did you miss me? Be honest." Yami then held up his two suitcases to Joey and Tristan. "Take care of these my good men."

Joey and Tristan fell over when Yami handed them his suitcases.

"Ah, what's in these things?" Joey asked angrily.

"Careful, guys." Yami said with his old smirk. "They're heavy. Hold on, now. I've got souvenirs for everybody." Yami then gave Yugi a sombrero, Tea got some kind of wooden monkey, and Tristan and Joey got hot dogs. Mahad then walked up, and Yami handed him a hula girl and pushed a button.

"Ooh, she dances!" Mahad said.

"You saw the whole world already?" Yugi asked as he took off the hat and smiled at his friend.

Yami then turned into several small children in different outfits, and they all sang out, "It's a small world after all." Yami then returned to normal and walked up to Yugi and Tea.

"But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has." Yami then turned into a rocket and flew around with Yugi and Tea on his back.

_I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal  
I rode a rickshaw all along the great Great Wall!  
I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall,  
But who was with me through it all?  
Nobody!  
The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze  
On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules  
It's easy when you're chased by killer bees  
Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneeze._

Yami then sneezed, and they all ended up at the palace again as Yami arrived in a taxi.

_So now I'm home  
Home again with you  
You chase the clouds away  
Whenever I am blue_

"When are you blue?" Yugi asked with a smile as Yami ruffles his hair.

They then ended up in the pyramids of Egypt as Yami walked up to them._  
And the pyramids I highly recommend  
There is nothing in the world quite like a friend_

Then they all ended up in various other places.

_Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails.  
Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils.  
Why single-handedly I even saved the whales.  
No one was there to hear my tales!_

Yami, then cried dramatically as Yugi and Tea ended up dressed in odd black outfits._  
In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band  
I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande  
Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land,  
Nobody laughed, or lent a hand_

As they appeared in the balloon, it gave way, and they nearly fell until they were caught by Yami, who now was dressed like an explorer.

_Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle._

Yami then appeared to them in a dessert that was covered in snow.

_Without you, the Sahara's not so hot._

Yami then took them to a river in a large boat, but instead of a water fall, it was a dripping pipe.

_Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet,  
And the QEII is just some yacht_

Yami then sailed the ship around the palace in the air as he smiled at his friends, and Yugi could tell he was enjoying this as much as they were.

_Now that I'm home,  
Home again, it's clear,  
All I ever wanted  
Seems to be right here_

Two extra heads then appeared on Yami's shoulders as he said, _"I've traveled East and West, and now, I'm back again! And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend!"_

"_There's nothing in the world," _Yugi agreed.

"_Nothing in the whole wide world," _Tea said added.

_There is nothing in the world quite like a friend!_

"Nothing in the whole wide world!" Yami concluded as he spun a globe around on his hand.

"So Yami," Yugi asked. "How's it feel to be free?"

"Seriously," Yami said in a bored voice, before he regained his excited nature. "I love it!" Then Yugi heard an odd clink as Yami held his back. "Okay, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be. They're more like semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic, but don't sell me short." Yami then rolled up the sleeves of his jacket. "I may be free, but I've still got some magic left in me."

Yami then appeared in a suit with tails and pulled out a flower from nowhere.

"I can still do this." The flower then grabbed his face and began sucking, when it was done, Yami's face wasn't there. "Whoa!" Yami said in a muffled voice, and he reached into the flower and put his face back on. "I hate losing face with you guys, can I have another chance?"

Yugi smiled at the joke as Yami's eyes gleamed, but he then became serious.

"I'm sorry Yami, but we have to go to-"

"Dinner!" Tea said urgently as she clutched her head. "We're late!"

"Oh, you guys probably have a romantic dinner planned." Yami said as he walked over to the fountain. "You don't need someone like me gumming up the works."

"But Yami-" Yugi began, but Yami cut him off.

"Three's a crowd, you kids go on."

"Yami, we'd be honored if you'd join us for dinner." Tea said with a smile.

"You would?" Yami asked, and he then smiled. "Oh, come on everyone, get in here!"

Yami then hugged everyone, and Yugi smiled as he felt several ribs crack.

"I'll cook, now let's go!" Yami said as he walked ahead.

"Alright!" Tristan said happily, but Yugi held him back.

"Not you, Tristan." Yugi said as Mai arrived at the front door, and Joey ran up to her. She was wearing the bird statue as a broach. "You have a job to do remember?"

"Huh?" Tristan asked.

"You have to guard Bakura." Yugi said, and Tristan moped and made his way to the green house.

"Come on, Yugi, what's keeping you?" Yami asked as he appeared as soon as Yugi turned around.

"Nothing." Yugi said. "Well, something, but I'll tell you later."

* * *

Yay! Yami's back!


	5. New Master, New Servant

Chapter 5: New Master, New Servant

Rex and his men were at a well after barely escaping Agrabah's guards. Rex was drawing water for his men to wash up with.

"That stinking Yugi." Rex muttered to himself. "First chance I get, I'll slice him in half."

"That stinker, Rex Raptor." One of Rex's men said without Rex knowing.

"First chance we get, let's slice him in half." One of the other men said making a cutting gesture across his neck.

"Hey, get over here and wash up!" Rex shouted. "It's bad enough to have to look at you, let alone smell you!"

"Let's do it now." The second man said. "No witnesses."

Rex then poured some water over his head when he got hit on the head by something heavy.

"Ow!" Rex exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "What was that? So help me, I'll sue whoever runs this well." Rex then looked down and saw a light blue miniature pyramid. "Ooh." Rex said. "This might be worth a few shekels once it's cleaned up."

"It'll be of little use to you, Rex Raptor." One of his men said as all of them held up their swords. "Except to buy yourself a decent piece of land in the Valley of the Dead!"

At that moment, Rex wished for someone to help, and a red jewel in a golden eye-design that Rex hadn't noticed glowed dark blue, and dark blue smoke came out. The men ran off for fear of spirits, while Rex just stood there with his mouth wide open in fear. All the while, a deep, maniacal, echoing voice laughed! The blue smoke then took the form of a creature that looked like a large dark blue jackal that stood on its hind legs, with large wings, and a blade on its head. The creature had burning red eyes, and it was easily tall enough to lift the palace at Agrabah! He also wore golden bands around his wrists that didn't seem to fit in.

"I am free!" The creature called out in the same voice as the laugh. "Free to exact vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me!"

The creature flew off, but he didn't get far before he was stopped, and his bands glowed brightly. He looked down and saw the pyramid in Rex's hand glow as brightly as the bands.

"It is the curse of the Pyramid of Light." The creature said as he starred hatefully at the object in Rex's hands. "All the power in the universe, and I am bound by the rules of the yami!" Thunder clapped as the creature roared like some kind of canine. The creature then became calm and thoughtful. "Which means, I can't kill that upstart, Yugi." The creature then looked at Rex and gave a horrible smile. "Unless… I have someone arrange it for me. Take me to Agrabah at once!"

Rex stuttered and mumbled as he cried as he dropped the Pyramid of Light.

"I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind." The creature said with a smirk as he flexed his muscles. He then wrapped his arms around himself and turned into a human figure. Taller than any man Rex ever saw. He was also very muscular, with dark-blonde hair and red irises. He was dressed in a cloak and pants, and the bands had turned dark brown, almost black. In his hand, he held a staff that was the same color as the pyramid and had the same eye shape in the middle.

"I trust you'll find me less overwhelming now?" The man said in a version of his voice that didn't echo.

"You're… A yami?" Rex asked timidly as the man picked the Pyramid up and put it around his neck.

"You are astonishingly perceptive." The man said. "I am Anubis, and you will refer to me as such."

"Well Anubis…" Rex said nervously. "If you're a yami, then don't I get wishes?"

"Yes, three wishes." Anubis said nonchalantly. "That is a minor formality." Anubis then became serious. "But first, I must go to Agrabah. You will take the Pyramid there for me."

Rex then smirked. From what Anubis said, Rex was the boss as long as he had his three wishes, and he wanted his wishes first.

"Then you need me." Rex said with a smirk. "I'll take you to Agrabah, but first I want my wishes."

Anubis growled and dark blue lightning erupted from his entire body and the staff! Rex just barely dodged a fatal blow, but his rear-end would be sore for several weeks afterwards.

"Why you…!" Anubis shouted as he appeared right in front of Anubis and prepared to strike him, but Anubis stopped and smiled another of those dark smiles. When he spoke next, it was in a very calm manner. "You shall have your wishes."

"I shall?" Rex said nervously before he smirked. "Yeah, I shall! I want riches, jewels, more hats, treasure!"

Rex then held his hands high.

"I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Gordo Mayor!"

"Your wish is my command." Anubis said with a sneer, and Rex found himself in treasure ship, under the sea where it sunk!

Rex was scared senseless and tried to swim away, but he swam forward when an octopus nearly grabbed him. He was then caught by Anubis, who had a look that said quite plainly that he was enjoying this.

"Poor sweet baby." Anubis said as he smirked and held Rex. "Aren't we enjoying our wish?"

Rex shook his head nervously as he wondered why Anubis wasn't bothering to hold his breath.

"Perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert?" Anubis said, and Rex took the hint and nodded urgently.

"Very well." Anubis said, and they ended up back in the dessert by the well, and Rex gasped for breath, especially after spitting a stream of water out of his mouth.

"That was two wishes." Anubis said as he held up two of his fingers. "Take your time with the third." Anubis then starred on darkly. "Or you will wish you'd never been born." Rex gulped and understood that Anubis was in charge, and Rex wasn't about to argue. "On the other hand," Anubis continued. "If you cooperate with me, I will see that you are amply rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Rex said with a smile. His voice was still weak from the little "trip" Anubis took him on.

"First," Anubis said. "You will help me get revenge on a certain street rat named, Yugi Moto."

"Yugi?" Rex said angrily. "Of course I'll help you! I want revenge on him too! He stole from me, turned my men against me, and he fought dirty! My brilliant swordsmanship availed me not!" Rex then pulled out a sword and accidentally cut off his belt, so his pants fell down revealing his polka-dotted boxers. "Ah, I hate when I do that."

"Let's not be too hasty my simple minded friend!" Anubis said as he pulled Rex up by his shirt. "It's not enough that we simply destroy Yugi! After all, there are things so much worse than death."

Anubis then laughed darkly as Rex grinned along. Working for Anubis wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Abridged Tristan: Uh-oh, Yug's in trouble. Something's come along, and it's burst his bubble.

Abridged Tea: Yeah, yeah!


	6. New Friend

Chapter 6: New Friend

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, and Sultan Shimon sat at the table as Yami held a couple of knifes and tossed them around a little.

"Prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat." Yami said. "One of my former masters was a Japanese chef."

Yami then threw several carrots and the like into the air and cut them up with one of the knives, and he repeated doing this for a few moments until Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Mai closed their eyes as Yami accidentally cut his hand off.

"Oops." Yami said as he starred at the hand that didn't bleed at all, and for that matter, neither did Yami's wrist. "I guess I should learn to be a bit more careful."

Yami's hand then got up on its fingers and began crawling along the room like a deformed, hairless spider and walked around walks waved its thumb at Shimon.

"Oh, most amusing!" Shimon said as he laughed at the hand, which was doing everything from high fiving a shocked Joey to doing a two step with its two forefingers.

"Uh… Right." Yami said as he grabbed his hand and put it back on his wrist. "Amusing. Please excuse me while I pull myself together.

"Absolutely delightful." Shimon said with a smile. Yugi noticed Yami smile at him and give him the thumbs up when his hand got away again, and he quickly grabbed it. "Now to business." Shimon said more seriously as he addressed Yugi. "Yugi, you have proven to be a man of strong moral character."

Yugi smiled at this, but at the same time he remembered Bakura hiding in the green house and gulped.

"That is why," Shimon continued. "I have decided to make you my new royal vizier."

"Me?" Yugi asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Tea asked.

"Way ta go, Yug'!" Joey called out as Mai smiled and clapped her hands. Yami then appeared and smiled.

"Wow!" Yami said with a smile. "Royal vizier!" Yami snapped his fingers, and Yugi ended up dressed in a black suit with a long thing of cloth around his neck. Yami then handed Yugi a trophy that looked like the Millennium Puzzle with the upper half of Yami on top. "I'm sure Yugi would like to thank the academy for this great honor!" Yami then appeared in a similar suit with sunglasses. "Stick with me kid, and the merchandising possibilities will be endless!" Yami then became dressed in what he wore when he brought Yugi to Agrabah as Prince Atli, and Yugi returned to that look too, as well as holding a small scepter. "All hail Yugi, the royal vizier!"

"By the way," Joey asked as he walked up to Shimon. "What's a royal vizier?"

"Well," Shimon said. "He would be my most trusted advisor."

"That makes sense." Joey said, and Yami walked up and smiled.

"He'll definitely be better than Anubis." Yami then held up a mirror that showed a characterization of Anubis.

"Quite so." Shimon said angrily.

"And Bakura!" Yami continued. "Talk about a rat! That guy was mean!"

"Uh… Yami…?" Yugi said nervously, not wanting to tell Shimon about Bakura right after he heard several bad things about him.

"Remember that hard candy thing, the guy could just not let go of the small things!" Yami finished.

"The traitor." Shimon muttered.

Now look at Yugi, here!" Yami said as he grabbed Yugi by the chest and ruffled his hair. "You don't see this guy cavorting with evil mimicrists."

"Uh…" Yugi said nervously as this would probably be the only chance he got to tell them before they found out on their own. "It's funny you should mention Bakura."

()()()

In the green house that served as Bakura's new cage until Yugi talked to Shimon, Bakura was talking to Tristan, who was just outside.

"Alright," Bakura said. "I've got a stash of fruits, foods, and anything else you'd want in my old room if you open this door? Campeche?"

"Yeah right." Tristan said as he was picking a spot on his chin.

"Oh come on!" Bakura shouted as he got a sudden burst of inspiration. "I've got a wife who's about to have triplets!" He began making himself tear up. "Imagine them growing up, never knowing their daddy."

He was so busy with his one man show, that he didn't notice Tristan spy Mala the Harpie Lady close by starring at Bakura then becoming rigid and barring her teeth.

"Open the door!" Bakura pleaded. "Open it, open it, open it!"

Tristan opened the door as he smiled.

"Well that's much bet-AHH!" Bakura shouted as Mala growled angrily.

"Close the door!" Bakura squeaked as he grabbed the door and struggled with Tristan for closing it. "Close it, close it, close it!"

Bakura eventually just punched Tristan in the gut and was about to close the door when Mala pounced on him. Bakura shoved her off and ran for the palace.

"Uh-oh." Tristan said nervously.

Bakura was running so hard it looked like he was flying.

"Yugi!" Bakura called out. "Come on man, this harpy and your pal Tristan are trying to kill me! I saved your life, and it's payback time, Yugi!"

Tristan ran to try and help, but he couldn't really get a good grip on Mala without turning her on, and he didn't wanna go there. Bakura then found himself at a locked door and gulped as Mala charged at him.

They ended up bursting through the room, and Bakura ended up wrapped in some ear-by curtains before anyone could notice him, and Mala ended up right in front of the table with Tristan.

"Mala!" Mai scolded like a mother to a three-year-old. "You know better than to tear around the palace like that!"

()()()

Yugi noticed Tristan rubbing his nose, and saw that the pointer finger was pointing to the curtains and recognized what he was trying to say. He and Joey looked around and saw Bakura struggling to free himself from the curtains as Yugi and Joey hid him from view.

"So Yugi," Shimon asked. "Why did you bring up that deceitful boy?"

"Sultan," Yugi said. "There's something I have to tell you about Bakura."

As Yugi talked, he failed to notice that Bakura had finally gotten himself free and was trying to leave when he tripped and fell face first onto the floor, right in Shimon's line of sight.

"Uh… Hello." Bakura said nervously.

"He's… here." Yugi said just as nervously.

"Bakura!" Shimon said angrily. "Guards!"

Seto and Shada then ran in.

"Get that bird!" Shimon shouted.

"Yes your highness." Seto smirked, and Bakura knew that he had liked being influenced by Anubis even less than Shimon did. "It will be my pleasure."

Seto then drew his sword, but Yugi caught his wrist.

"No!" Yugi said.

"Move out of the way, boy!" Seto said angrily.

"Will you just listen?" Yugi said as, with difficulty, he wrenched the sword from Seto's hand.

"Your highness?" Seto demanded as he pointed at Yugi.

"I trust he has a fitting explanation for this scandal?" Shimon said angrily, but calmly.

"He had better!" Tea said even more angrily and much less calmly.

"Your highness," Yugi began, but he wasn't quite sure where to begin. "I-I think Bakura was… Uh…"

"Mesmerized." Bakura whispered helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah, mesmerized!" Yugi said quickly. "He was under Bakura's spell. Remember the Rod of Light? Bakura was only… Uh… Um…" Yugi began to falter at the hard looks Tea and Shimon were giving him. "Look I just… Bakura's not all that bad." Yugi concluded before adding, rather weakly. "At least, I don't think so anyway."

"You should have just stuck with the Rod of Light defense." Bakura muttered.

"Not all bad?" Shimon repeated, losing his temper. "He only served my greatest enemy, that's all!"

"We can't allow that treacherous rat of a man to roam free!" Seto said as he pointed to Bakura.

"Then I'll watch him!" Yugi said authoritatively before he remembered where he was and recomposed himself. "Uh… I mean, your highness, with your permission, I'd like to take full responsibility for Bakura."

Bakura's eyes widened with surprise at this.

"You would?" Bakura asked as if he'd never heard of someone doing a nice thing for someone else.

"Your priorities seem questionable for me." Shimon said as he regained his composure. "But so be it. Yugi, you will watch Bakura every moment."

Shimon then walked off as Seto walked up to Yugi.

"And if he makes one wrong move, _you_ shall be the one I pluck, boy!" Seto told Yugi angrily.

"Well…" Yami said as he stood with the others. "That could have gone worse."

Yugi relaxed and fell on a chair.

"Wow." Yugi said. "Tea, I thought I was sunk."

"Ooh, not good." Bakura said as he pointed at Tea, and Yugi saw that she still had the same look in her eyes she had when Yugi saved Bakura.

_Uh-oh. _Yugi thought.

"You were hiding Bakura all along, weren't you?" Tea asked angrily.

"I think it just got worse." Yami whispered to the others.

"Well…" Yugi said as he struggled to find the right words. "Yes but-"

"How could you?" Tea interrupted Yugi. "More secrets! More lies!" Tea ran off to her room as tears filled her eyes. Just before leaving, she turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, I thought you had changed!"

"Tea wait!" Yugi called out as he ran after her. "Back at the Market Place! Bakura, he-" Too late. Tea had already slammed the door of her room shut. "He saved my life."

Yugi then walked out to the gardens as Yami starred on sadly.

"Some Grand Vizier I'm gonna make." Yugi said as he walked off. "Nobody trusts me."

"Hey, Tea's just a little steamed." Yami said as he pulled out a cup of tea from out of nowhere. "She'll cool down. Care for a cup?"

"No thanks." Yugi said as he walked off. He felt even worse than when his selfishness had allowed Anubis to steal the Millennium Puzzle.

"This isn't cheering you up, is it?" Yami said nervously.

"I don't get it, Yami." Yugi said. "I try to do something good, and it blows up in my face."

"Poor Yug'." Joey said.

"Well that's the problem with doing the right thing." Yami said. "Sometimes you have to do it by yourself."

* * *

Oh... Crud.


	7. Forget About Love

Chapter 7: Forget About Love

Bakura sat against the wall as he rubbed his head in surprise.

"That kid saved my life." Bakura thought aloud. "No one's ever done that for me before. It's… It's like I owe him." Then Bakura came back to his senses and turned away as he walked out. "Not!"

A tiny version of Yami then appeared on Bakura's shoulder, and he was dressed in black tails with a gray top hat. He also held an umbrella like a cane.

"Just let your conscience be your guide." Yami said with a smile.

"Sorry, never had a conscience." Bakura said as he walked off. Suddenly, a Jack in the Box with a crazy face appeared and Bakura jumped back about a mile.

"What are you trying to do?" Bakura shouted at Yami. "Give me a heart attack?"

"Aha!" Yami said as he appeared in front of Bakura dressed as a doctor. "You do have a heart."

Yami then held up an x-ray device to Bakura's chest. A red dot appeared on it in the area of his right side ribs.

"It's an itty-bitty one, but it's still there." Yami then held Bakura by the jacket, and they zapped to a few feet away from Yugi's position in the gardens.

"Can you quit with the hocus pocus already?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Come on, look at him." Yami directed Bakura's gaze at Yugi, who was sitting by the fountain with his head resting on his arms. "Would it kill you to do something nice for him?"

"Possibly." Bakura said a she wrenched himself out of Yami's grip. "I don't do nice."

"C'mon!" Yami said with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"I don't do fun either!" Bakura countered.

Suddenly, Bakura was surrounded by several Yamis.

"We have to get Yugi and princess back," the Yamis then turned back into one Yami. "Together."

"Look, I don't do mushy stuff!" Bakura said with a note of finality. "It's not me!"

"I know." Yami said with a smirk. "But it's gonna be tricky."

Bakura smiled at that word.

"Tricky is good." He said. "Tricky, I can do."

()()()

After making the plan, Bakura showed up at the balcony with a sly smile as he watched Tea crying into her pillow. This was going to be fun.

"Come on, princess!" Bakura said loudly and snidely. "Don't waste your tears on him."

"You?" Tea said angrily as she threw one of her pillows at him. "Get out of here!"

"Hey don't take it out on me." Bakura said as he caught the pillow and set it down. "Yugi's the creep. I never should have saved his life."

Bakura then waited for Tea to realize what he said which took a good two seconds.

"You saved his life?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, he owed me one." Bakura said as he flopped down onto the couch in Tea's room. "That's why he stood up for me."

"Well he didn't have to lie to me about it!" Tea said angrily.

"You are so right." Bakura said with a sneer.

_Forget about that guy._

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes._

Bakura then went to Tea's dresser and non-chalontly turned a picture frame over to reveal the picture of Yugi on it to Tea.

_Forget about his charms._

_Forget about the way he held you in his arms._

Tea put the picture down and turned around.

_Walking on air's obnoxious._

_The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous._

_And you'll never get enough._

_Just forget about love._

Tea whacked Bakura away, and he let it throw him out of the room, so he could meet up with Yami, who was just outside.

"She's buying it." Bakura whispered. "Now make with the magic."

He walked back inside and smirked as he found Tea looking at the picture of Yugi.

_Forget about romance._

_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance._

Right on cue, Yami sent some magic to cause the vase that held the flower Yugi gave her to nearly fall over, and when she looked up, Yugi's face was on the vanity.

"Tea…" The illusion of Yugi said before it disappeared.

_Then you feel the blush,_

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush._

Bakura then grabbed the flower and went to the balcony as Tea chased after him and saw, just as Bakura and Yami planned, Yugi sitting at the fountain all alone, being punished for saving the life of someone who saved his.

_Love truly is worth dreading._

_It's even worse than when you're shedding._

_Enough of this fluff!_

_Just forget about love!_

Tea looked at Yugi and smiled.

"_I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mine._" Tea starred on as she recalled her and Yugi's first date only a month ago. "_My heart all a flutter._"

"Oh how I shudder." Bakura mumbled as he felt nauseous doing something so… Lovey-dovey.

"_The first time we kissed!_" Tea said with glee as she spun around.

"_It won't be missed._" Bakura said to egg her on.

_Forget about his touch. (I can't forget about his touch.)_

_In the scheme of things, it doesn't matter much. (It matters so much!)_

Tea ran down the stairs to the gardens as Bakura followed.

_Your better on your own._

_A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone._

Tea and Bakura chased after them when Tea and Bakura said at the same time, "_Love's filled with compromises._"

"_And don't you hate those big surprises?_" Bakura asked as he stopped at the doors with Yami.

Tea ended up running to Yugi.

"_A cozy rendezvous._" Tea said dreamily.

"_Oh please!_" Bakura said with a smirk as Yami send out several golden lights to make her look like she was wearing a glowing tiara.

"_Candle light for two._" Tea continued.

"_Oh geez!_" Bakura said as he was about to gag.

"_Look, you're calling my bluff!_" Tea said with a smile.

_I can't forget about love! (Just forget about love!)_

Tea ran up to Yugi, and Yugi looked up.

"Uh… Tea…" Yugi said nervously. "I'm sorry. Please he-"

"Yugi," Tea interrupted, and she smiled at him, and Yugi knew that she forgave him.

_I can't forget about my heart. (I can't forget about my heart.)_

_I've been meant to fall for you right from the start. (I'm still falling.)_

Yugi and Tea then began playing by the fountain as they had a slight splash fight.

_Whatever we may do, (Whatever we may do,)_

_You are there for me, and I'll be there for you! (I'll be there!)_

Yugi and Tea hugged each other and walked together to a nearby veranda.

_To wish, to want, to wander._

_To find a sun through ran and thunder._

"_A cozy rendezvous?_" Yugi asked as he pointed to the veranda.

"_Yes please._" Tea answered.

"_Candle light for two!_" Yugi said as he held Tea close.

"_Oh geez!_" Bakura said as he couldn't take all this romance any longer. "_Enough is enough!_"

Yugi and Tea leaned close to each other as if they couldn't hear.

"_We can't forget about love._"

The two then kissed gently, but passionately. Bakura was about to puke.


	8. Dark Reunion

Chapter 8: Dark Reunion

Later that night, Rex climbed over the wall as stealthily as he could, which was surprisingly stealthy. He then pulled the Pyramid of Light out of his bag.

"Okay boss, we're in." Rex said, and Anubis appeared.

"About time." Anubis said coarsely. "It was getting hot in there."

Anubis looked at the grounds from two trees and found Bakura talking with Yugi and his friends, including Yami. He saw the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck and how uncontained his magic was and realized that he had been freed. No matter, he was far more powerful than even Yami thanks to his wish to be an all powerful sorcerer adding to his powers as a yami.

"How very much like Bakura." Anubis said, more to himself than to Rex. "He's lost no time endearing himself to those in power, which fits in perfectly with _my_ plan."

Anubis was always able to force Bakura to do things, and now that he was an all-powerful yami, he could easily do it again.

()()()()()

Yugi was in front of Tea as he held his head down.

"Tea," Yugi said. "I'm sorry about lying to you."

Tea held her finger over Yugi's mouth and smiled.

"Shut up already." Tea said with a smile, and they were about to kiss when they saw everyone, except Sultan Shimon, were there.

"Ah, love." Yami said with a smile.

"Don't mind us." Joey said as he waved his hand.

"Yeah, well…" Yugi said agitatedly. "This is kind of a_ special_ moment."

"Right, I got you." Yami said with a wink.

Suddenly, Yugi and Tea were doused in lights as Yami was holding a camera while everyone else were holding boom mikes.

"Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories after all." Yami said with a smirk. "Looking great, Tea. Yugi, a bit more emotion and lift your chin up a bit."

"Ah." Mai said with a smile. "It seems like just yesterday that Tea was playing with her father's models."

"Sqwua?" Mala asked.

"No that was Shimon." Mai corrected when Bakura got in front of everybody.

"For goodness sakes, what do these two have to do to make it clear to you, morons?" Bakura shouted. "The big son and dance number's over! They want to be alone! Break it up! Everyone… Do something else!"

"Ah, but I wanna see Yami embarrass Yug' some more." Joey said sulkily.

"Are you sure about him?" Tea asked as she blinked at Bakura.

"Move it, blondie!" Bakura said as he shoved Joey and Mai off.

"That takes care of the Peanuts Gallery for a while." Bakura continued much more calmly. "If you need me, I'll be lazing around the lap of luxury."

"I'm sure about this." Yugi said as he and Tea kissed again.

()()()()()

Bakura was lying on several pillows as he relaxed.

"Oh yeah." Bakura said as he stretched himself. "Being one of the good guys has its advantages. Now I'm practically the advisor to Yugi Moto, the new royal vizier, and when Yugi marries Tea and becomes Sultan, that'll make _me_ the royal vizier. Only I'm not going to blow it like that idiot, Anubis!"

Bakura took some grapes and ate them as he thought about Anubis' power-hunger fueled defeat.

"I'll never have to stand in his shadow again." He said with a smirk when the lights suddenly went out and a spot light appeared on top of him. He then turned around, and he saw Anubis emerge from the shadows, and he spit out the half-chewed grapes in shock and fear.

"Anubis?" Bakura said as he backed away. "Um… Hey old buddy."

Anubis smirked, and two fireballs shot out of his eyes and ignited all the room's candles as Bakura ducked for his life. Anubis then advanced on Bakura as he backed away.

"You know, a funny thing happened." Bakura said nervously as he saw Rex Raptor with the Pyramid of Light around his neck. "You see this guy took the Pyramid, you probably thought it was me 'cause a lot of people sound like me. Anyway, he took the Pyramid and-"

Anubis' face suddenly appeared on a vase Bakura was next too, and Bakura ran for it when Anubis caught him.

"Calm yourself Bakura." Anubis said calmly. "I haven't come for revenge against you."

"Well, that's good to know." Bakura squeaked.

"I've got it!" Rex called out in triumph. "I can wish for the treasure chest of King Malacumb!"

Anubis shot dark blue energy at Rex, and he turned into a treasure chest. He then released Bakura as he smirked one of his playful smirks… A look Bakura knew all too well. Anubis then sent another shot of energy at the chest, and Rex returned to normal.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry." Anubis said silkily. "I thought that was your wish. Are you alright?"

"No, I am not al-" Rex began before Anubis cut him off.

"Wonderful." Anubis said with a smirk. "Good to see all's well."

Anubis then turned back to Bakura.

"Rex Raptor here is my new friend." Anubis said. "And I couldn't help noticing that you've made some new friends too." Anubis then turned into a puff of red smoke as he said, "Like Yugi Moto."

"Friend?" Bakura said as his voice began to crack out of fear. "Friend is such a strong word! He's more of an acquaintance!"

"I'm arranging a little surprise for Yugi." Anubis said as he reappeared from the flames on the candles. "And your job is to lead him to the party!"

"You know, I don't think I'm the guy for this job." Bakura said nervously. "You should really talk to… Joey! Yeah, Joey's the one who has Yugi's ear."

"No Bakura!" Anubis said as his eyes glowed red, and he pointed at Bakura. "You!"

* * *

Oh... Crud.


	9. Stage One

Chapter 8: Stage 1

The next morning, Bakura was pacing around one of the hallways as he thought nervously about what he had to do. He decided to practice again.

"You know, Yugi, here's an idea." Bakura began nervously. "I was just thinking that-"

Bakura's rehearsal was interrupted when he heard Joey in the next room saying, "Focus. Focus."

He walked to the room and saw Yami, Mahad, Tristan, and Mai standing by a pool table that probably wasn't there before. Joey was looking at the cue ball from all sides for his shot.

"Focus." He said again. "Focus." Joey then took aim with the pool staff. "Aiming. And… Shoot!"

Joey shot the ball, and Bakura squealed as the ball ended up in his mouth, and he clutched his throat and gasped. Mahad then arrived and dropped in on the pool table.

"Uh…" Joey said nervously. "Sorry, pal."

Bakura gasped again, and Yami walked up in a doctor's outfit.

"We better get that out right away." He said. "Time for a cue ball-ectomy. Nurse!"

Mai suddenly ended up in a white nurses outfit, and Joey's mouth dropped open as he drooled.

"I am not helping that guy!" Mai said angrily as she took off her hat and threw it down.

"Mai," Yami said kindly. "Bakura here's our friend now. We can trust him. So what do you say we get that ball out of his throat, huh?"

"Oh… Okay." Mai consented. She then walked up to Bakura and jumped on his stomach, with really pointy high heels, so the ball flew out of his mouth and Tristan caught it.

"Ew!" Tristan said as he dropped the ball.

"Brilliant maneuver." Yami said with a smile.

"Thanks May." Bakura gasped.

"It's Mai." Atem whispered.

"Whatever." Bakura groaned.

"That's the spirit!" Joey said with a smile. "We're all one big family now!"

"Sure." Bakura said as he thought about what Anubis told him to do. "Family. See you later. I've gotta find Yugi."

Bakura walked off nonchalantly before stopping just short to listen to Mahad's turn as he wasn't in a particular hurry.

"Your shot, Mahad." Yami said.

"Good luck." Joey said. "Pool's a man's game, so being a spirit monster you'll be at a-" Bakura heard eight balls go into the pockets. "Disadvantage." Joey finished. "Ah, pool's a dumb game anyway!"

"Now don't be a sore loser Joey." Mahad said with a voice that suggested a smirk.

()()()()()

Bakura eventually arrived at Tea's room where she and Yugi were talking.

"I don't know how to explain it Tea," Yugi began. "I just think we can trust Bakura."

"Well…" Tea said after a moment. "Then I guess I can give him a chance."

Bakura was beginning to lose his stomach when Yugi spotted him.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked, and Bakura gulped.

"Uh…" Bakura began nervously. "I was just thinking… Maybe it's time you patched things up with Sultan Shimon."

Bakura walked in and sat down in an unused chair.

"You know, he might enjoy… A nice scenic ride on Mahad's… Circle… Thing?"

"That's a good idea." Tea said.

"And I'll bring Yami!" Yugi said excitedly. "He was a big hit with the Sultan!"

Bakura felt his eyes widen, and he knew that if Yami and Yugi worked together, the plan would backfire, and he'd end up in jail, minus a few of his favorite limbs.

"No!" He said quickly and fearfully before he calmed himself down. "I mean, Yami's… You know, he's too flashy. He's too loud. You'd never get a word in edgewise."

"Could point, Bakura." Tea said kindly. "Yugi needs some quiet time with Daddy to patch things up. Let him get to know you."

"And I…" Bakura began, and the images of Yugi standing up for Bakura last night flashed through his mind. "I can take you to the perfect spot."

"Great!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Come on!" Tea said just as excited. "Let's get Daddy!" Tea then paused. "Just a minute." She said to Yugi, and she turned and got close to Bakura.

"Bakura…" Tea began. "This isn't easy for me to say… But I was wrong about you."

Tea then kissed Bakura on the cheek and walked back to Yugi as Bakura starred on with mixed feelings of fear and shame.

"Gah…" Bakura mumbled as he struggled with his emotions. "Wait a second!" He called out.

"Yes Bakura?" Yugi asked, but Bakura's eyes widened in horror as he saw two familiar red eyes staring at him from the top of the curtain that covered the doorway, and they narrowed dangerously.

"I'll…" Bakura said halfheartedly. "I'll be along in a minute."

Bakura then plopped back in the chair as he held his head in his hands, feeling the shame again, except now it was far stronger, and he then felt Anubis' hands on his shoulders.

"Excellent…" Anubis said, and Bakura could hear the smile on his face.

* * *

Man, Anubis is a jerk! Don't you guys agree?


	10. You're Only Second Rate

Chapter 10: You're Only Second Rate

Tea brought her father to Yugi and Mahad as Bakura waited by the wall.

"Give him a chance, Daddy." Tea said, and Shimon groaned, but he agreed.

"Alright, I'll try dearest." Shimon said, and Tea felt sure that he and Yugi could patch things up.

Shimon and Tea arrived as Mahad slammed his staff down, and the circle appeared.

"After you, your highness." Yugi said with a smile.

Shimon walked on without smiling, but Mahad winked at Tea and the others and gave Shimon a free ride that cheered him up greatly.

"Let's go, guys!" Yugi said as he and Bakura jumped on.

"Have a good time!" Tea called out as she waved at them.

"Hey!" Joey and Tristan yelled as the two of them and Yami ran up.

"Make way for the picnic boys!" Joey said excitedly.

Tea noticed that Yami was dressed in a multi-colored shirt, the same as Joey and Tristan, and Joey was wearing glasses that had a black glass substance on them.

"They already left boys." Tea informed them.

"Without us?" Yami asked.

"But we've been buds for over two years!" Joey whined.

"And I wanted to get away from Mala!" Tristan continued.

"No problem guys, we can catch up in a flash." Yami said as he prepared to fly off.

"Wait!" Tea said. "They left without me too. Yugi needs some time alone with Daddy to patch things up."

"You know what this means, guys?" Yami asked.

"Yeah we do." Joey answered.

"More food for us!" Tristan said as the two of them grabbed a picnic basket and began to chow down.

"Uh…" Yami said nervously. "You want some?"

"No thanks." Tea said as she blinked. "I'm not hungry right now. You guys go ahead."

Yami shrugged and joined in.

()()()()()

As they flew to the spot Anubis told Bakura about, Shimon tapped Yugi's shoulder.

"Come on, my boy!" Shimon said with a smile. "Show me what this thing can really do!"

Yugi winked at Mahad, and he tapped his staff again, and the circle flew at what had to be at top speed, as they passed through a river, right through a hippo's mouth. After that, Bakura pointed to a small spot near a large waterfall.

"That's the spot!" He said through the wind. "On top of the waterfall!"

They dived down, and Bakura was holding on for dear life as his cloak began to slip.

"Oi, I'm losing my cloak here!" Bakura called out.

"You're lucky you haven't lost more than that." Shimon responded, and Bakura grinned sheepishly.

Mahad got knocked in the head by a tree, and the circle disappeared, and Shimon and Bakura flew away, and for some reason, Shimon was still laughing as Bakura held his side.

"Bakura," Yugi said after he helped Shimon up. "I have to hand it to you, this is a nice place."

Bakura grinned nervously as he again remembered Yugi saving his life.

()()()()()

Yami, Joey, and Tristan were relaxing as Joey and Tristan had lost the hyper part of eating, and now they were taking things easy.

"Ah, it doesn't get any better than this, eh, guys?" Yami pulled out a drumstick from his shirt pocket. "Anyone up for a nice drumstick?"

"Ooh, me!" Joey said excitedly as he took it. Joey took a bite when he saw a spider crawling around it, and he tossed it aside. "Ew!"

"Guys, we've got an infestation here!" Tristan shouted as the spiders began to arrive.

"Spiders!" Yami said fearfully. "I hate spiders! No wait, that's Ron Weasley. Still I don't care for them."

Yami then turned into an exterminator and pulled out his spray.

"This could get ugly." He said as he sprayed the spiders, but they simply combined together and turned into a very familiar person with long dark blonde hair, red eyes, and Yami gulped as he saw his old master.

"Anubis!" Yami said in surprise. He thought no one would be able to free Anubis when he threw the Pyramid of Light into the Cave of Wonders. What made things worse was that Anubis was now three times as big as he normally was.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic boys." Anubis said with a sneer. "But I couldn't have any yamis running about and ruining my plans."

"Don't worry guys." Yami said as Anubis' mention of yamis reminded him what Anubis' third wish was. "He's a yami now, and yamis can't kill anyone."

Anubis then turned his hands into two lizards, and they shot fire at Yami as Joey and Tristan ran off. Yami then blew out a puff of smoke.

"But you'd be surprised what you can live through." Yami gasped as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"You were always good for a laugh." Anubis said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" Yami said. He was ready to prove he wasn't only good for a laugh. He called out the God Cards, which he could still use, but some of their strongest powers were blocked away. Other than that, they were still extremely powerful.

"Slifer, Thunder Force Attack!" Yami called out, and Anubis became enshrouded in lightning!

"Obelisk, Fist of Fury!" Yami said next, and Obelisk laid a mighty blow on Anubis!

"Now Ra, ignite your Blaze Cannon!" Yami finished, and the flames, combined with the other two Egyptian Gods' attacks caused a wave of smoke to cover the area, and Anubis disappeared. Yami fell to the ground, exhausted, but he smiled.

"Who's laughing now?" He asked with a smirk, but his eyes widened in fear as he heard Anubis' laughter and saw him appear from nowhere.

"Why I believe it's me." Anubis said with a sneer.

"AHH!" Joey and Tristan called out as they hid behind Yami… Somehow.

_I must admit,_

_Your parlor tricks,_

_Are amusing._

Yami then ended up wearing a magician's outfit with a top hat jammed over his eyes.

_I'd bet you've got a bunny,_

_Under your hat._

Yami, Joey, and Tristan then ended up as playing cards.

_Now here's your chance to get the best of me._

_Hope your hand is hot._

_Come on clown,_

_Let's see what you've got._

Yami then called out the Egyptian Gods and had them attack, but it didn't do a thing.

_You can try to slam me with your hardest stuff,_

_But your double-whammy isn't up to snuff._

Anubis then walked up to Yami and shoved him down easily.

_I'll set the record straight._

_You're simply out of date!_

_You're only second rate!_

Yami then turned himself into a tiger and pounced at Anubis, but he held up a hoop, and he ended up as a kitten.

_You think your cat's a meanie,_

_But your tiger's tame._

_You've got a lot to learn_

_About the yami game._

_So for your education, I reiterate._

_You're only second rate!_

Yami, Joey, and Tristan then ended up in Anubis' hand as his fingers were done up to look like his faces.

_Men cower at the power in my pinky._

They backed away and ended up on a dark blue hand with the thumb now matching Anubis' monster form.

_My thumb is number one on every list!_

Anubis then appeared to them in his yami form, a dark blue canine creature with wings and a blade on his head.

_But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible,_

_Put me to the test!_

_I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!_

Yami then had a chain then wrapped around Anubis, and he was then trapped in a black box with question marks as swords ran in, but a cake with several candles appeared around it, and Anubis appeared out of it.

_Go ahead and zap me with a big surprise._

_Clap me in a trap! Cut me down to size!_

_I'll make a great escape._

_It's just a piece of cake._

_You're only second rate!_

The flames on the candles then blasted in a serious of fireworks.

_You know your hocus pocus,_

_Doesn't isn't tough enough,_

_And your mumbo jumbo doesn't measure up._

Yami, Joey, and Tristan then found themselves in front of Anubis as he sat in a throne with an enlarged version of the Rod of Light in his hands.

_Let me pontificate, _

_Upon your sorry state._

_You're only second rate!_

The guys tried to run for it when a wall with Anubis' face appeared.

_Zabba-cabba-dabra._

They found an old woman on a rocking chair with her back to them, and they went over to her, but it turned out to be Anubis.

_Granny's gonna grab ya!_

_Aleczgazumbalas!_

_Let's make things bigger than they were last!_

_So spare me your tremendous stare!_

_You look horrendous in your underwear!_

Yami, Tristan, and Joey then found themselves without their pants and covered themselves up as they were caught on a plate by Anubis.

_And I can hardly wait to discombobulate!_

_Send you back and packing in a shipping crate!_

_You'd make a better living with a spinning plate!_

_You're only second rate!_

Anubis then transported the three of them to the palace's dungeons, and he encased Yami in a purple-tinted glass sphere with a spider clamp on it. Joey tried to walk up and help, but Anubis had him and Tristan shackled in an instant.

"Oh!" Anubis said as he stretched. "That was invigorating." Anubis then turned to the boy Yami knew as Rex Raptor from Yugi's description. "Come Rex." Anubis said with a sneer in his voice. "We have other lives to ruin."

Anubis shut the door, and Yami feared for Yugi, Shimon, and everyone else who was still out there.

* * *

I may have overpowered Anubis. What do you guys think?


	11. Stage Two

Chapter 11: Stage Two

As Shimon was enjoying himself, Yugi decided that it was either now or never. He walked up to Shimon as he was preparing to skip stones.

"Shimon," Yugi said. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Bakura."

At the mention of the name, Shimon simply threw his stone in with an "Hmph!" Yugi then smiled and picked up another stone.

"But I guess I saw some good in him." Yugi said as he skipped the stone, and it went all the way to the other end of the shore. "Just like you saw some good in a street rat."

"The good I saw… Well I suppose." Shimon muttered thoughtfully when he smiled. "Well said my boy. You'll make a fine vizier!"

Yugi walked up to Bakura who was sitting against a wall looking down.

"This was a great idea, Bakura." Yugi said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me." Bakura grunted in a dejected voice. "Really."

"Huh?" Yugi asked as he wasn't able to figure out why Bakura was acting like that.

Suddenly, several horsemen in black robes and gauntlets arrived on black horses with red eyes! They charged past Yugi and Bakura and went straight for Sultan Shimon!

"Sultan!" Yugi called out. Mahad tried to defend Shimon, but he was kicked aside by one of the horses, and on the horse was Rex Raptor. "Rex Raptor?" Yugi exclaimed.

One of the horsemen then grabbed Shimon and pulled him onto the horse.

"Yugi!" Shimon called out as the horsemen ran passed them again, and then Yugi remembered what Bakura said, and he understood. Bakura planned for this to happen.

"You traitor!" Yugi said as he grabbed Bakura by his cloak and looked up angrily at him.

"Traitor is such a strong word." Bakura said nervously.

"Yugi!" Shimon called out again. "Help!"

"I'll settle with you later!" Yugi said as he hopped on Mahad's back, and the two flew off after the horsemen! "Come on, Mahad!"

"Right!" Mahad said, and they flew off. Mahad and Yugi then noticed the cliff ending with no way off.

"Look, they're trapped by the cliff!" Yugi called excitedly.

"Good, when they stop, we'll-" Mahad began when he and Yugi saw the horsed turn into black dragons with the same red eyes.

"Rex Raptor knows magic?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but we'll stop him!" Mahad said, and they flew on.

Yugi and Mahad flew on, and Yugi snatched Shimon away from one of the horsemen!

"Get him! Get the sultan!" Yugi heard Rex call out, but Yugi kept Mahad going forward!

"Hang on, Sultan." Yugi said with a smile. "This is where we lose them."

Yugi then had Mahad fly underneath the horsemen and back to the waterfall as one of the horsemen followed as if he suspected Yugi's plan! He pulled out his sword, and a whirlpool appeared in the river and then rose up and chased after Yugi! Yugi guessed that he was the one who supplied Rex with his previous little magic trick!

The whirlpool then moved up, and Shimon was sucked in.

"SULTAN!" Yugi called out. "We have to go back!"

"Right." Mahad said, and they flew towards the waterfall.

It proved difficult as the whirlpool was returning to the river as Yugi extended his hand out as he clutched at Mahad's neck with his other arm, but when he put his hand in the whirlpool, he was flung to the other side, and Mahad was sucked down as well!

Yugi fell into the river and just barely managed to grab a rock just short of the waterfall when Rex appeared laughing. He then kicked Yugi in the head, and he knew no more.

()()()()()

After Rex kicked Yugi, he fell down the waterfall as Rex laughed triumphantly. He'd beaten Yugi all by himself! Well with Anubis' help.

"Yes!" Rex called out when the horseman Anubis gave him pointed at Yugi as dark blue energy surrounded Yugi, and he was lifted up and safely put on the shore.

"What are you doing?" Rex said angrily. "Are you nuts? You saved him!"

Rex was so angry that he didn't care that the horsemen turned back into a very angry looking Anubis.

"He was this close to being a dirty little spot on the rocks!" Rex said as he held his forefinger and his thumb a centimeter apart.

"Look you little-!" Anubis said angrily as he picked Rex up by his vest before recomposing himself. "I mean… My dear Rex. If you remember the plan it is not yet time for Yugi to meet his end."

"Um… I knew that." Rex said nervously.

"Soon our revenge will be complete." Anubis said with a sneer. "And you shall have your third wish."

"Ooh!" Rex said with a smile. "Another wish!"

"And you, Bakura!" Anubis said as he turned to Bakura, and he flinched, which Rex couldn't blame the guy for. "You have done well." Anubis said with a smile.

"Please…" Bakura said. "Don't mention it."

()()()()()

Yugi awoke and looked up at Agrabah in the distance.

"Sultan." Yugi said sadly as he thought of how he'd failed, and then he thought about Bakura, who betrayed him. Yugi stood up for Bakura, and he just betrayed him in a second! "Bakura." Yugi said through his teeth, and he made his way to Agrabah.

()()()()()

In the dungeons, Shimon was encased as he shouted at his former Vizier.

"Anubis, you fiend!" Shimon shouted. "I should have known that this was your treachery!"

"But I couldn't have done it without Bakura." Anubis said with a sneer as he looked at Bakura.

Bakura gulped as the guilt from betraying Yugi was growing with every word everyone said.

"I…" Bakura gulped. "I played a minor role, really."

Bakura was sparred any further embarrassment as Rex was struggling with Mahad.

"Anubis," Rex said as he struggled with Mahad, who was easily breaking free. "I could use a little help here!"

Mahad broke free and flew to the window to obviously get Yugi when Anubis made a chain appear and wrap itself around Mahad. Then chain then pulled him down to the ground.

Everyone looked dejected at their only hope for escape failed the moment it began.

"When Yugi returns…" Shimon said angrily.

"I think we have ample time to prepare for his arrival." Anubis said darkly as he pulled Shimon's hat off and conjured up a dagger. He then ran it through the hat.

"Ah, that was a nice hat!" Rex whined. "I wanted wear that hat!"

"We need this hat for our plan." Anubis said in the voice of one talking to a three-year-old.

"Couldn't we have used another hat for the plan?" Rex asked.

"Oh no." Anubis said with a widening smirk. "Shimon's hat and this dagger are exactly what we need to seal Yugi Moto's doom."

* * *

Oh man, poor Yugi… And Poor Bakura.


	12. Stage Three

Chapter 12: Stage Three

Yugi eventually made it to Agrabah, tired but determined. Yugi arrived at the door as Seto stood there with his arms crossed.

"Seto!" Yugi said urgently. "The Sultan's been-"

"Seize him!" Seto shouted as he pointed at Yugi, and Shada and another guard, Karim, grabbed Yugi's arms. "You are under arrest for the murder of the sultan!"

"What?" Yugi's eyes widened. What was Seto talking about? Maybe he had fallen asleep without realizing it and was having a dream, this couldn't be happening! "No!"

()()()()()

Yugi was taken to the prison he was kept in before when Seto believed he'd kidnapped Tea. He hoped that Tea could sort this out. Meanwhile, Seto was interrogating Yugi, and he scoffed at the truth.

"And then you went over the waterfall?" Seto shouted. "Then how'd you survive?"

"I…" Yugi said as he hung his head. "I don't know."

"How very convenient." Seto sneered.

"It's the truth!" Yugi shouted. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because he knows you're lying." Tea's voice said, and Yugi looked up to see Tea standing there with something in her hand that he couldn't make out in the darkness.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I found this in your room!" Tea said angrily as she held up what looked like Sultan Shimon's hat, but severely torn, as if by a knife. "My father's hat, smashed!"

"You can't think-" Yugi tried to say, but Tea cut him off.

"I thought you loved me!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "But now I see that all you wanted to do was rule Agrabah!"

"I never wanted-" Yugi tried again, but Tea cut him off again.

"He shall die at dawn for the murder of my father!" Tea shouted as she turned and ran off.

"Tea, please!" Yugi called out, but Seto grabbed him roughly and pushed him against the wall.

"You're in my hands now, _street rat_!" Seto said angrily, but Yugi could also see the glint in his eyes that said plainly that he had hoped that Yugi would be reduced back to what he was before he met Tea.

()()()()()

In Anubis' dungeon, Rex was locking up Tea when another Tea arrived, and the other Tea turned into Anubis as he laughed.

"Well I guess imitation aint the sincerest form of flattery after all!" Joey said angrily.

"I may puke." Tristan said as Mai and Mala were locked up as well.

"Oh," Anubis said with glee. "You should have seen the look on Yugi's face when Princess _Tea_ sentenced him to death."

"No." Tea said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Yes!" Rex said excitedly. "And then I get my wish!"

"Yes!" Anubis said impatiently. "And then you get your wish!"

Tea saw Bakura trying to hide, and she yelled, "Bakura, I swear one day you will pay for this!"

"You know…" Bakura said with a nervous chuckled. "I think you're making too big a deal out of this."

"Such spirit." Anubis said with a lustful look in his eyes, and Tea tried to bite his fingers, but he quickly pulled them away. "Perhaps after a few days in chains, you'll be more kindly disposed towards me." Anubis said sharply, and he then held the Rod of Light to Tea's face as she closed her eyes and moved her head as she didn't want to fall under the rod's spell. "Especially," Anubis continued. "If you want your father to remain healthy!"

Anubis then turned to Bakura, who was slinking away.

"Ah, Bakura." Anubis said with a smirk before adding sharply, "You betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies!" Anubis then put his foot on Bakura's cloak to make sure he didn't get away. "Then you turned on them as soon as it was in your best interest!" Anubis then smiled and rubbed Bakura's head like an uncle. "That's what I love about you. You're so predictable. A villain through and through."

"Uh… Yeah." Bakura said nervously. "Thank you." Bakura then slumped down as he held his head in his hands. "Thank you."

()()()()()

Dawn shone, and Yugi couldn't sleep a wink. He was accused of something he hadn't done, Tea hated him, and he had no idea where Shimon was or what happened to him. As soon as a rooster crowed, Seto came in with a smirk.

"Dawn." He said.

Seto then led Yugi to the execution room where the axe was kept, followed by Shada and Karim.

()()()()()

After gloating again, Anubis turned himself back into Tea and easily made his way to the door.

"I'll tell your boyfriend good-bye for you, Princess." Anubis said in Tea's voice.

"When I get a hold of you, Anubis!" Shimon said angrily.

"Get in line, I want a hold of him first!" Joey said angrily.

"I'm so worried." Anubis said sarcastically in his own voice. He then smirked and left.

Bakura sighed with relief. All night he had been struggling with what he should do, and he decided now was as good a time to act as any.

()()()()()

It seemed like Yugi was walking forever. He wished that something could happen to stop this, and then he realized that he hadn't seen Yami at all since he and Shimon left. Had Yami believed that he was a murderer too, along with Joey and Tristan? Maybe they just couldn't find him.

()()()()()

Bakura looked on and walked to the sphere that held Yami as he picked up a large piece of drift-wood.

"How could you double-cross Yugi after all he's done for you?" Tea shouted, and Bakura kept going until he arrived, right next to Joey.

"Yeah, ya son of a jackal!" Joey shouted.

"Oi, do I insult your mother?" Bakura asked.

"Well no, that was uncalled for." Joey said apologetically.

Bakura then raised the staff and slammed it down, but it didn't make a dent, and he felt his whole body vibrate due to the force he put behind it.

"What are you doing now?" Tea asked suspiciously.

"Oh, what does it look like I'm doing?" Bakura said as he continued to slam on the sphere. "I'm trying to save the chump yami, so he can save your chump boyfriend!"

With that, the club broke and the broken part hit him in the head. He was so frustrated that he didn't even notice the look of surprise on Tea and Shimon's faces.

()()()()()

Eventually, they arrived at the execution room, and Seto held up his hand to signal Shada and Karim to stop. He then walked over a metal cabinet and picked up a long scimitar, and he took off his hat to put on an executioner mask. He then smirked at Yugi, and Yugi gulped as Seto made a practice swing with the scimitar and a practice beam split cleanly in two. It would take a miracle to save him now. Yugi was taken to the gallows where he would be beheaded, and he felt fear flood him, and it overcame his questioning interest in where his friends were.

()()()()()

Bakura lifted the sphere up and threw it down, but it simply bounced as the spidery device glowed and made an odd sound with every bounce until it stopped.

"You have to lift it higher!" Tea said urgently.

"Sure." Bakura muttered. "No problem."

He picked up the sphere and started climbing.

()()()()()

Yugi was shoved onto the cutting block, but before the sack was placed over his head, a voice called out, "Wait."

Yugi looked up to see Tea walk up in the hooded outfit he first met her in.

"Tea!" Yugi said excitedly. Yami or one of the others must have been able to convince her. "I knew you wouldn't go through with this."

"I just wanted to say good-bye." Tea said before she lowered her hood, and her face turned into Anubis' as he added, "Street rat!"

"Anubis!" Yugi called out, but he saw Anubis twitch his arm and realized that he had just used the Rod of Light to force the execution to continue. Karim then put the sack on his head, and he couldn't see anything else.

()()()()()

Bakura lifted the sphere as high up as he could go, and he dropped it. It fell and shattered as Yami was released. There was no time to lose! Yami arrived at the gallows just in time to grab Yugi, and with a snap of his fingers, Seto, Shada, and Karim blinked and realized what they saw a few moments ago.

"What was that traitor doing here?" Seto muttered.

"We'll explain later." Yami said as he called out Curse of Dragon, and he and Yugi climbed onto it.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said. He thought he was finished for a moment.

"Oh come on, Yugi, you know I had to." Yami said with a smirk. "That no head look is just not you. Now for my next trick. Bibidy, Bobidi, Boo!"

()()()()()

Everyone suddenly found themselves on the roof, and Bakura held his mouth as he got a sick feeling, which was made worse when Mala pounced onto him and licked his face.

"Uh…" Bakura muttered. He then noticed that Yami and Yugi arrived on the Curse of Dragon.

"And everybody's safe and sound." Yami said with a smile.

"Yugi!" Tea said excitedly as she hugged Yugi.

"Yug'!" Joey said as he and Tristan patted him on the back.

"Good to see you guys too." Yugi said with a smile.

"There's someone else who wants to talk to you." Tea said as Mai forced Mala off of Bakura who walked up nervously.

"Hello…" Bakura said nervously.

"You set me up!" Yugi said angrily as he pointed at Bakura. "How can you show your face? You're nothing but a-"

"Yugi!" Tea said quickly. "Bakura rescued us. He didn't have to, but he did."

"Rescued?" Yugi said in surprise. "Him?"

"Please note." Bakura said quickly. "'Did not have to, but did.' Now let's flee from our lives if you don't mind!"

"No." Yugi said with a determined stare. "We have to stop Anubis."

"But how?" Tea asked. "He's so powerful."

"The Pyramid of Light." Yami said solemnly. "It's the only way to destroy a yami as far as I know. You destroy Anubis' Pyramid, you destroy Anubis."

"Then that's what we'll do." Yugi said determinedly.

"Reality check." Bakura said. "Anubis is large and in charge!"

"Oh yes." Shimon said as seriously as Yami. "There's no telling what Anubis will do. We have a responsibility."

"Maybe _you _do, but I don't!" Bakura shouted, which he didn't really know why he was doing it. "I'm only responsible for me, myself, and nobody else!"

"I understand, Bakura." Yugi said with a smile. "You've done enough, and thanks."

They then flew off on Mahad's circle as Bakura continued to shout out.

"Hey, I've done my good deed; I don't owe you a thing. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Bakura then turned around and jumped down to the ground as he muttered, "Not a thing."

* * *

Poor Bakura.

Bakura: Shut it!

But-

Bakura: I said shut it!


	13. Final Confrontation

Chapter 13: Final Confrontation

In the throne room, Anubis sat down in the throne and laughed triumphantly. He had finally won.

"Now that my revenge is complete, there's only one little matter left to resolve." Anubis said as he put his hands together.

"Yeah, the wish!" Rex called out as he held the Pyramid up.

"Indeed." Anubis said as his eyes glowed red. "You will now wish me free of this wretched Pyramid!"

"No!" Rex shouted like an immature child as he grabbed the Pyramid. "This is my wish! You got what you wanted, and now it's my turn!"

Anubis smirked. He was in a giving mood, so he would just give Rex a little something to trick Rex into wishing for his freedom.

"But you don't need to waste your third wish." Anubis said with a smirk. "You want the sunken treasure ship of Gordo Mayor? It's yours!"

Anubis shot dark blue energy out of his hand, and the treasure ship appeared right in front of Rex, with gold crashing onto the floor.

Rex squealed happily as he rushed around the ship, but if he had paid attention, he'd have noticed that a very familiar wooden figure was on the front of the ship.

()()()()()

Yami waited on the ship until Rex's back was turned, then he tried to grab the Pyramid of Light from Rex's hands by stretching his arm out, but he couldn't grab it, so Yami was forced to return to the others empty handed when they heard Rex again.

"Does this mean I can have more stuff?" Rex asked.

Anubis scowled and pointed to the corner as a pedestal and a ruby appeared, which was breaking the rules of a yami as yamis could only give their masters what they wished for.

"Ooh, I always wanted one of those!" Rex said with a smile as he grabbed the ruby.

Rex then set the Pyramid down and moved to the ruby. Everyone saw a beautiful opportunity as all they had to do was grab the Pyramid unnoticed.

"Nice!" Rex continued as he held the ruby. "I want more! More!"

Anubis then zapped up several treasures at once in an obvious attempt to quell Rex's greed, and Yami stretched his hand to grab the Pyramid, but his hand was suddenly smashed by a new treasure chest, and Yami stretched it back and shook it.

"Oh dear." Shimon whispered as he starred at all the treasure, and Tea pulled him behind a mound of gold and jewels just as a treasure chest appeared right where Shimon would have been.

"Now," Anubis said agitatedly. "If this is obscenely excessive enough, perhaps you'd care to grant my _freedom_!"

"Uh, what?" Rex asked as he starred around. "Oh right, wish time." Rex then picked up the Pyramid and said, to everyone's horror, "I wish for Anubis to be-" Rex then stopped as he smirked. "Wait a second. How do I know that these things won't disappear once I set you free?"

"The more pressing question is," Anubis said angrily as he walked up to Rex and put his face right next to his. "HOW WILL YOU STAY ALIVE IF YOU DON'T?"

"But," Rex stammered. "But you said yamis can't kill. You said that."

As the two were busy, Joey made a grab for the Pyramid.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Anubis said a she turned around and saw Joey grab the Pyramid. "What?"

Anubis said, and Joey just tried to pull it out of Rex's hands, but Rex pulled back when Yugi jumped out and grabbed the Pyramid.

"I'll take that!" Yugi said.

"The street rat?" Anubis said in outrage. "Still alive? NOOO!"

Anubis shot a large fireball from his hand, and the whole palace area was blasted away, and Yugi, Rex, and Joey ended up on the balcony. The balcony then crumbled and all three boys fell.

Yami appeared as a large couch and manage to gently break Yugi and Joey's fall as the rest of the gang flew down on Mahad, save Shimon, who Tea had stay in the throne room for safety.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said as he breathed much easier. "Where's Rex?"

They looked up and saw Rex stuck on a tree as the Pyramid hung just out of his reach by the rope, but the rope broke, and the Pyramid fell to the ground.

"No!" Rex said.

The gang rushed at the Pyramid when the ground split open, and Anubis rose up from the opening in his yami form. He then blew them away just by laughing.

()()()()()

While Anubis was laughing, Tea noticed that the Pyramid was left unguarded, so she rushed at it, but Anubis turned just before Tea could reach it.

"Not so fast!" Anubis said, and he zapped Tea away with a stream of energy from his index finger!

"Give it up, Anubis!" Yugi said angrily as Tea saw him standing there. "We're obviously too much for you to handle!"

"You!" Anubis said in anger. "You're a fool to challenge me! I am all powerful."

"Some all powerful yami." Yugi said with a smirk. You can't even get rid of a lowly street rat!"

"A problem I mean to rectify right now!" Anubis said as he grabbed Yugi and began crushing him to Tea's horror.

"YUGI!" Tea shouted when suddenly, Yugi turned into Yami.

"What?" Anubis said in surprised anger.

"Got ya." Yami said with a smirk.

Tea then saw that Anubis turned his head and followed his gaze to see Yugi rush to the Pyramid with Mahad.

"Go Yugi!" Yami shouted when Anubis flung him down, and Yami lost consciousness.

"Oh… shoot." Tea said as one of the strongest players they had was down. "Yami."

Joey, Tristan, and Mai came up to Yami to try and help Tea get him up as Yugi rushed to the Pyramid.

"Fast, Mahad!" Yugi shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He shouted.

Anubis then shot out two shackle-like fireballs that seized Mahad, and caused him to become stiff and solid.

"Mahad!" Yugi shouted in fear as Mahad began to fall. "Mahad, no!"

Mahad fell to the ground and shattered as Yugi fell forward with him.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out as she watched this.

()()()()()

Yugi woke up a few seconds after Mahad shattered. He saw the Pyramid of Light right in front of him and nearly grabbed it when the ground split open, and Yugi ended up on a large mountain-shaped chunk of land as the Pyramid ended up on another. Anubis laughed as this happened while he saw Tea and the others trying to get Yami to wake up.

"Yami, wake up!" Tea begged.

Yugi wished he could help, but his hands were already full trying to keep on top of the mountain, which suddenly broke in half and landed in the lava below, with Yugi that much closer to being burned alive, but Yugi knew that stopping Anubis was more important than this, so he kept trying to shove the Pyramid off of its station every time he passed it, but Anubis made sure that the rock Yugi was on would turn away just before he could reach it, and the rock kept coming closer and closer to the lava that was slowly eating it.

"Give it up, boy!" Anubis said with a laugh. He then shot the rock with his eyes, which made the rock he was on to sink even quicker than before. "You shall never have the Pyramid of Light, and there's no one to save you _this_ time!"

"Oi, Anubis!" Yugi heard Bakura say, and he turned upwards to see Bakura holding onto Mala's leg as she flew down. "Shut up!"

Bakura then swooped down and grabbed the Pyramid of Light.

"Bakura." Yugi said, and he now knew that there was good in Bakura, and he knew Bakura knew it too.

"TRAITOR!" Anubis shouted as black fire shot out of his mouth, and Bakura was shot in the back, he let go of Mala and fell onto another rock as Mala turned around.

Yami had woken up by now.

"I have a plan!" Yami shouted. "Mala, get over here!"

Mala flew over, and she suddenly split into three Harpie Ladies, and each Harpie flew Mai, Tristan, and Joey away as Yami grabbed Tea up and jumped to the ledge with her. Once they were there, they looked down and saw Bakura lying there with the Pyramid of Light in his unconscious hand while Anubis laughed.

"Good help is _so _hard to find these days, isn't it, _Little Yugi._" Anubis said with a sneer, and Yugi looked into Anubis' red eyes angrily. He then saw from the corner of his eyes that Bakura moved slightly. He turned to see the singed Bakura lift up his arm slowly, as if his arm was broken, and with a flip of his wrist, the Pyramid that he held there fell towards the lava.

"What?" Anubis shouted angrily. "The Pyramid of Light! NO!"

The Pyramid landed in the lava, and in slowly began to melt, and Anubis writhed as if it was happening to him. The ledge Bakura was on then began to collapse.

"Bakura!" Yugi shouted, and he grabbed Bakura just in time as Yami arrived on Ra, and he helped Yugi lift Bakura on, and Yugi jumped on next. They then flew up and landed on the non-broken ground as Anubis continued to writhe, and when the Pyramid completely melted, he screamed outright, and his skin became transparent so that they could see his skeleton, and Anubis then spun around and exploded.

The lights that came down closed up the fissure as everyone backed away. Then Mahad returned to normal.

"Ah yeah!" Joey called out. "We run!"

"Victory dance!" Tristan called out.

"I don't think it's an appropriate time." Yami said, and they then remembered Bakura, the one who saved them three times in the last few days, and he was lying on the ground as everyone gathered around him.

"Bakura…" Yugi said sadly.

"Oh no." Tea said as she joined Yugi.

He held Bakura's hand like he was a brother when his eyes widened.

"Wait." Yugi said. "I thought yamis couldn't kill anybody."

Bakura then coughed and opened his eyes.

"You'd be surprised what you can live though." Bakura said weakly as he smirked. His forehead was bleeding, and it appeared that the arm he threw the Pyramid away with was sprained while the other is broken.

"Alright!" Yugi called out.

"Bakura!" Tea said with joy.

"Whoo-hoo!" Yami said. "He's alive!"

"Victory dance!" Tristan and Joey called out.

"_Bakura kicked a little can-can!_

_Now he is the man-man!"_

They then stopped singing and groaned as they were exhausted from the last few days, plus they didn't catch a wink of sleep last night.

"What was that?" Tea asked.

"Whenever we kick some can," Joey said.

"We do a victory dance!" Tristan finished.

They then resumed singing as Mala walked up and licked Bakura's face.

"Um… Hello." Bakura said as he blinked.

()()()()()

That night, after Yami fixed the palace, Bakura was resting on several pillows with his broken arm in a cast, and his sprained arm in a sling. He also had a bandage wrapped around his head. He also didn't mind that Mala was waiting on him, hand and foot.

"And so the ex-thief lived happily ever after, wallowing in the lap of luxury as Yugi Moto's palace pal." Bakura said with a smirk, more to himself, but Mala appeared to be hanging onto every word.

"Now my dear boy," Shimon began. "Or should I say 'My new vizier'?"

"Oh, say it!" Bakura said excitedly as he was about to permanently stay here. Easy life, here he came.

"Sultan," Yugi began. "I'm very honored, but…"

"But?" Bakura said with shock as he walked towards Yugi. "Come on, but is such a strong word!"

"I can't be your vizier." Yugi said calmly.

"WHAT?" Bakura said. He was NOT living in that shack Yugi was still living in, and he wasn't about to wait until Yugi and Tea got married! He hobbled to Shimon and grabbed his shirt as he shook him. "Sultan, the kid's talking crazy-talk! Don't listen!" Bakura then ran to Yugi. "What more do you want?"

"The world." Yugi said with a smile.

"Look, personally, I'm with you, Yugi, but let's take it one step at a time." Bakura said in a much calmer tone. He was then grabbed by Yami and ended up with his mouth sown shut.

"I wanna see the world." Yugi explained. "I can't just stay in the palace. There's too much to do. Too much to see."

Bakura tore the stitches out and pointed to Tea, with difficulty.

"Oi, what about your girlfriend?" Bakura called out. "Do you think this little princess will just wait around here? WHOA!"

Mala had just pounced on him and licked him again.

"Good girl." Mai said with a sly smile.

"As for what Bakura said, absolutely not." Tea said with a smile.

"There, you see?" Bakura said as he got up again.

"I'm gonna see the world too." Tea said as she and Yugi embraced.

"Okay, that's it!" Bakura shouted, but no one appeared to be listening to him. "The madness is spreading! Oh, why do I keep hooking myself up with these people? Shouldn't someone be asking what the guy who destroyed the Pyramid of Light wants to do?"

* * *

We all laughed at the end.

"Wait, is that the end yet?" Jenny asked.

"No, but I need to rest my lungs for a little." Shadi said.

"Wait, what happened to Rex Raptor?" I asked.

* * *

(Rex is still hanging from a tree.)

Rex: Does this mean I don't get my third wish?


End file.
